


Not The Lover

by thelotuseaters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Banter, F/F, Love/Hate, not really canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: Zelda is looking for someone from her past. Someone that she once cared for, Mambo Marie.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Not The Lover

**Author's Note:**

> \- Golly, I definitely didn't expect to return to this fandom with an oneshot about these two. I know little about Marie, so most of this is made up by me. Forgive me those who don't ship them, I just find them very cute.
> 
> \- Enjoy it!

Determined, fiercely even, Zelda walked through the corridor.

Her heels were of a sound of someone who was in a hurry, and she was. There were black candles forming a perfect line on the floor and The Church was empty, except for a tall figure standing on the altar. It was Prudence, the young woman had her arms crossed and eyes focused on Zelda getting closer and closer.

Sitting at the side corner, there was also Ambrose. He chewed a tiny slice of an apple as he waited for his aunt.

‘’Did you find him?’’, Zelda asked loudly enough.

‘’No’’, Prudence said. ‘’But we found _her_.’’

_Her._

For a moment, Zelda frowned but it barely lasted a second. She knew the woman Prudence was talking about. Along with a restless search for Faustus Blackwood’s ass, they were also hoping to find the only person who could track even the Devil’s trail if she wanted to. Besides Zelda secretly liked her, more than she should.

‘’Good’’, that’s all Zelda said before turning and heading to the door.

Ambrose and Prudence followed her.

* * *

Now, Zelda found herself in the complete dark. Ambrose and Prudence were right behind her, the echoes of their breath sounded for two seconds. They were in a cave, but that was not only a cave. It was used as a hideout for witches throughout the past centuries. Therefore the place smelled like fire and death, and long-lasting laughter could be heard in the distance.

‘’Be close’’, Zelda whispered. ‘’And don’t pay attention to anything you hear.’’

‘’I hear a song’’, Ambrose said.

‘’Is it a good one?’’, Prudence joked. To the women’s surprise, he started humming. It sounded like a lullaby, Prudence chuckled.

‘’Ambrose...’’, Zelda threw _that_ look on him, then he stopped.

They kept moving, each of them holding a torch of their own. Zelda’s eyes caught a compilation of old drawings on the wall. All of them were about women, probably deceased witches dancing in circles. In the drawings, they looked cheerful as if life was once good. Zelda swallowed hard and remained focused on where they were heading.

The woman only lived there because she didn’t want to be found, she didn’t want contact with humans of any kind. Zelda knew she was difficult to handle, difficult to have a conversation with. The woman usually had an answer for everything, finding a foul way to win whatever fight she would get herself into.

But well, she was the only one could help them. Who could help Zelda, and the witch was already tasting blood. She delicately placed a finger on her bottom lip, it was bleeding indeed.

‘’What’s that? You alright, Ms. Spellman?’’, Prudence worried.

‘’Yes, it’s a good sign’’, Zelda waved her hand dismissively. ‘’It means we’re close.’’

Ambrose and Prudence shared a look that proved they didn’t understand a word, but wouldn’t bother Zelda with questions. They were getting close anyway, it was freaking hot down there.

The three of them walked in silence for the next twenty minutes. Somehow in the way, Zelda made an ‘shhhh’ and they stopped abruptly. She looked around, nothing. They kept moving, hearing weird noises now and then. Just about Zelda was starting to think it was getting truly unbearable to be underground for this amount of time, she felt a strong presence.

‘’We’re not alone’’, she said.

‘’No, you’re not’’, said a tall and intimidating woman standing in front of them. By her side, there was another who looked exactly like the one who had spoken. The twins. Wearing each one a necklace, the first one had a snake pendant; the other, a scorpion. Zelda knew them, they were the woman’s companions. Trustworthy servants or something like it. ‘’Who are you?’’, Scorpion twin asked.

‘’Zelda Spellman, I’m the—‘’

‘’We know who you are, and also you’’, Snake twin narrowed her eyes at Ambrose. ‘’We can smell Spellmans from miles away. We meant _her_ ’’, now it was Prudence’s turn to receive the look.

‘’Prudence Night, she’s with me. I need to speak to your Mother’’, Zelda said as she stepped forward.

Scorpio chuckled, probably impressed by Zelda’s boldness. ‘’And why would we do that? Why do you think she wants to speak to you?’’

‘’She never does’’, Zelda smirked. ‘’But we need to discuss a matter of her interest.’’

‘’Which is?’’, Snake asked.

‘’Faustus Blackwood’’, now it was Prudence the one to speak. All four of them looked at her in surprise, some with different reasons. Then, the twins looked at each other as if they were talking in their secret and forbidden language. Scorpion seemed to be saying something and Snake nodded.

‘’I must warn you, Mother will not be happy’’, Scorpion said, lifting her chin as she spoke.

"We’re not vibrating in happiness either. Shall we?’’, Zelda said.

‘’Hang on’’, Snake stepped forward, getting so close Zelda had to tilt her head back. ‘’I want you three to know that we’re doing you a favor. We’re taking you because you’re good-looking’’, she looked at Ambrose who responded with an arch of eyebrows. ‘’You... I like your hair’’, she said to Prudence. ‘’And you...’’, Snake took her time when it was Zelda’s turn. ‘’Because she would kill us if we didn’t take you to her.’’

At that, Zelda seemed a little surprised but not much. The woman was unpredictable. Plus, Zelda knew she wouldn’t run away from war. Even if _war_ meant being face to face with Zelda Spellman.

* * *

More corridors, more darkness. This, at least, was different. It seemed endless. Of course the woman would live as close to the center of the Earth as possible.

The twins didn’t exchange any words with them. They would talk silently to each other, but that’s all. After walking for ages, they saw a wooden door as tall as an ancient tree in the woods. Words of an unknown language were written on it, one of the few Zelda couldn’t understand.

Scorpion raised her hand, a movement that indicated she was about to open the door but paused. She turned her head to look at the three behind them. ‘’We’re here.’’

Zelda nodded in silence and so did Ambrose and Prudence. The twins placed their right hand on a circle in the middle of the door. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound. The large door opened, already showing some light cracks on the floor. Zelda thanked the superior Goddess in her mind.

Also, there was music.

African music, with drums and maracas and perfectly synchronized dancing. People dressed in white and gold, practically sparkling in the darkness as if they were the sun itself. Ambrose had his mouth open wide, Prudence seemed hypnotized. Zelda found them beautiful, truly beautiful. Like the winter, she thought, because she liked winter.

Then, as if knowing they were standing there without having to literally look at them – of course – a woman beautifully covered in red clothing stood up. Her eyes quickly found Zelda in the crowded room, and just consequently she narrowed them. Zelda couldn’t move, she was glued to the floor. And being aware of the woman’s powers, the action could be quite literal. Her hands trembled, the nearly dark room disguised the pink color on her cheeks.

It took her long enough, but Zelda finally noticed the entire room went silent. Everyone was staring at them, including _her_.

‘’Leave!’’, the woman said. It caught Zelda by surprise for a moment, but everybody started to move and leave the room. Except for the three of them and the twins.

By the crack of the door closing, the woman walked down from her altar. She didn’t look like The Queen of Hell, she looked like The Queen of Everything, Zelda thought to herself as a side note. The woman started picking up the pace as she kept her eyes on Zelda and Zelda only. She was getting closer, and closer.

And closer.

Then suddenly her hands were around Zelda’s neck and the witch was pressed against the wall.

‘’How dare you?’’, the woman whispered. Her breath felt hot when it touched Zelda’s skin.

Ambrose went on their direction, but the woman’s stopped him with a raise of her hand. Well, she was that strong indeed. Zelda could literally feel that as the woman’s other hand was still keeping her in place. Prudence and the twins just watched the scene, not really trying to interrupt whatever was going on.

‘’I said, how dare you?’’, she turned to Zelda again.

‘’Hello again, Catherine’’, Zelda softly answered. The woman frowned with the name.

‘’It’s Marie and you know that.’’

‘’You never used it before’’, Zelda had the nerve to glance at Marie’s lips. Just for an insignificant second.

‘’I wasn’t the High Priestess before’’, Marie said firmly just like everything she did. But never avoiding eye contact, which aroused Zelda a little. And gosh, she smelled good. Like orchids or French perfume.

‘’May we speak?’’, Zelda asked and then looked down at the hand that was grabbing her by her collar. ‘’Civilly.’’

‘’What do you, Zelda Spellman, know about civility?’’, Marie said but she let Zelda go just the same. She stepped back and now Zelda could _really_ feel her eyes on her. Looking up and down. She wanted to do the same, but she tried to pull herself together first.

‘’I know I’m the last face you wish to see—‘’

‘’Do tell...’’, Marie cut her off. They could hear the twins laughing in the back.

‘’But...’’, Zelda continued pronouncing the word with curious strength. ‘’I have a piece of information that might interest you.’’

Marie lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. ‘’If by information that might interest me you mean Faustus Blackwood missing, I have some bad news.’’

‘’There’s no one who wants him dead more than you do’’, Zelda said.

Now, surprisingly, Marie looked almost sad. There was an odd glow in her eyes, something that seemed painful. But it vanished as quickly as dust. ‘’I’ve changed, Spellman’’, that’s all she said. Funny how neither of them believed it, at least not entirely.

‘’So have I’’, Zelda stepped a little closer, but kept a safe distance between them. ‘’But you can track him, better than any of us. _That_ hasn’t changed, I’m almost sure.’’

‘’Well, if I do find him? Must I kill him?’’, now Marie stepped closer, making the other people in the room a little bit nervous. ‘’Oh, wait. Isn’t he your husband, Mrs. Blackwood?’’, she joked and her smile seemed fake.

‘’I will not justify myself. I will do what it takes to protect my family, Catherine’’, she said the name again with such certainty that Marie didn’t even mind this time. ‘’And no, I want him alive.’’

Marie seemed shocked. ‘’And why’s that? I thought he did enough to your coven’’, now she glanced at Ambrose and Prudence, acknowledging their presence for the first time.

‘’He did, that’s why he has to pay for it. Death is just a regular act of nature.’’

Marie didn’t respond, she just kept eyeing Zelda for maybe forever. Time didn’t seem to pass down there. Then, she turned around but still avoiding to look at the four others. She looked up to the ceiling and the rest of them did the same, almost mimicking her.

‘’You can stay for the night’’, Marie said as if to the ceiling but she was talking to them. ‘’The twins will show you the rooms.’’

‘’Yes, Mother!’’, they said at the same time.

Zelda didn’t quite understand the decision, but she figured it was a good sign. A sign that Marie was considering. And just like a cold breeze, Marie disappeared leaving the three of them for the twins to handle once again.

‘’I like her’’, Ambrose shrugged.

* * *

Zelda and Marie had a history, yes. They had known each other for ages, yes. Something happened and Marie hated her guts now, also yes. Zelda hated her back for a few centuries, but it was gone. Or almost completely gone, she needed the woman’s help anyway. For that, she had to pretend she forgot the past, but it’s extremely hard when the past came to choke her and nearly punched her in the face.

They were both friends once. Marie was ambitious, she wanted to see the whole world and beyond that. And so was Zelda, they had a lot in common. In a world where women couldn’t dream, they sure as hell spent all the days of their lives dreaming. Zelda wondered if Marie still had dreams and if, one day, she could tell Zelda.

But no, they weren’t close anymore and this was work. She was trying to protect her coven, her family. Marie could see that, Zelda sensed it. They still had a deep connection from the old days. And once, just once, Zelda tried to kiss her using the wine as an excuse to be a terrible flirt. But Marie didn’t let her, saying they would regret it later because they were no lovers.

_‘’I’m not your lover, Spellman.’’_

Zelda remembered the words, echoing in her head. She also remembered she wanted to kill Marie, so perhaps she understood the feeling after all. It was mutual.

Now there she was, trying to go to sleep in an empty and unnecessarily large room. But she liked it, the room felt like Marie. Zelda would bet her own soul that the woman built the place herself. Every painting, the wooden floor and the red lights. Everything screamed her name and scent.

Zelda thought she could totally live there, except for the fact that she liked to see people once in a while. Yes, a big surprise even for her. She turned to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes. The flashes of the events of that night kept getting back to her. She saw Marie’s fury, then Marie’s hands on her—

And as if she had heard Zelda’s mind, someone knocked on the door. Zelda rose to her feet and pressed the nightgown around her body.

‘’Come in’’, the words barely left her mouth and Marie was already closing the door behind her. ‘’Catherine...’’

‘’I would appreciate if you didn’t call me that in front of my people’’, Marie’s words were harsh but she didn’t sound upset.

‘’It’s your name and we’re alone’’, Zelda glanced around as in certification. Marie did the same as she started walking through the room. She stopped halfway.

‘’Do you like the room?’’

‘’Do you have your answer?’’, Zelda said just a second after.

‘’I asked first’’, Marie fakely smirked.

‘’Yes’’, Zelda said dryly.

‘’Yes, I do’’, Marie sounded calm like she was in no hurry. Zelda, on the other hand, waved her hand in the air for the other woman to continue. ‘’I will help you, and your coven.’’

Gosh, Zelda could hug her. But this was her illusional mind talking to her. Before she could say anything, Marie proceeded. ‘’But on one condition.’’

Well, Zelda was half expecting that. ‘’What condition?’’

‘’I do not...’’, here Marie swallowed hard. ‘’Want to see you again. That’s the one.’’

Zelda tilted her back, expressively enough for Marie to notice. It couldn’t be possible that Marie hated her that much. She was expecting a price, but not this price. It was sad, humiliating even. But Zelda would agree with it, she wouldn’t let it show.

‘’Fine then. You find him and you shall never see me again’’, there. She said it, and if Marie was somehow surprised by the statement she didn’t let it show. They indeed had a lot in common, Zelda thought again.

Marie sighed, she seemed tired. Then, for Zelda’s complete shock, the woman went to sit on her bed. Close enough from where Zelda was standing, still attached to her nightgown. Zelda looked down at her, Marie didn’t take it as a victory or anything like it. For some reason, she seemed sad. Zelda made room for herself on the bed, but keeping the very safe distance.

‘’Forgiving isn’t the same as forgetting’’, Marie said quietly. Zelda almost couldn’t hear her. There it was, the pain Zelda thought she had seen.

‘’I didn’t choose a man over you, Catherine’’, Zelda said, but not as quietly.

‘’We were friends, Spellman. Then it was over, you left’’, now Marie turned and looked deep into Zelda’s eyes. A look that could steal the witch’s soul if Marie tried a bit harder. ‘’You don’t leave people you say you care about.’’

It was hard to hear. Zelda definitely didn’t need this before bed, and she definitely didn’t need this when the world was falling apart and they weren’t sure if they still had something to believe in.

‘’I was young and stupid, just like my niece’’, Zelda rolled her eyes and sighed. ‘’It’s been centuries.’’

‘’Indeed, it’s been centuries...’’, Marie stared at nothing in particular. ‘’I don’t need you and you don’t need me either.’’

That was a lie and they both knew it, but Zelda wasn’t willing to fight her. Not anymore, they were both tired. Marie found her eyes again, catching Zelda by surprise once again. This time she looked down at Zelda’s lips, a movement that seemed automatically. Only very innocent or not innocent at all, but it was over before they noticed.

They kept staring at each other mutely, Zelda wondering what she might be thinking. Marie was probably wondering the same. Then, Zelda did it or tried to.

She leaned forward to kiss Marie as she did three centuries ago. And Marie, once again, refused. Turning her head to the side and getting up as fast as possible. Zelda felt abandoned, she would never get used to this feeling. She looked up to face Marie and found the woman stretching her red dress. As if even for a minute something got out of place. Finally, she returned the look Zelda was giving her.

‘’I’m not your lover’’, she said. Again. And left the room before Zelda could respond. Not that she would, ever.

That was their game, anyway. They would play it for years and years to come. Because Zelda was sure as hell she would see Marie again after they handled Blackwood. She went to sleep that night feeling both miserable and excited.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
